


Modern day muses

by Potatolover19



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Disney Songs, Gen, Hercules - Freeform, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, both of the boys are single, everyone knows, i guess i could write a part 2?, including Shane/ sara, like my god everyone is done with their bs, the last two realtionships are more or less hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatolover19/pseuds/Potatolover19
Summary: Set after the 'Gameday food' ep. Andrew is in denial about his feelings for a certain Steven Lim. Let's just say, his co-workers are done with this bullshit.based on the song 'won't say' from Hercules.a request from Tumblr





	Modern day muses

When it came to the end of filming the $10 Game Day Food Vs. $456 Game Day Food episode. Andrew felt a mixture of feelings. For one thing, he was happy to finally get out of the cold and back to the hotel. A hot cup of coffee and a blanket, basically becoming a siren as it used its angelic voice to call Andrew closer and closer to them. He felt somewhat excited to see how the video was going to do, but he had a feeling it would do well, something about a fandom? Well, he was the creepy guy on Buzzfeed Violet, he was going to attract some fellow weirdos (not that he was judging, of course, the fans were the reason that the show had grown as much as it had in the last year or so.) But along with those feelings of comfort and happiness, was also the emotions of confusion and denial. Thoughts of ignorance and ‘it was just a tackle, nothing more, nothing less.’  
That's right ladies and gentlemen, Andrew Ilnyckyj, co-host of worth it, lover of food was going through a silent rave of emotions and dumb feelings as he lay in his bed. The snores of his friends in the surrounding rooms, filling his ears in a way that should send him to sleep but didn’t due to the over thinking he was currently fighting through.  
He thought about one of them on loop. How he laughed in a way that made his chest bubble. How his smiles were like a sunshine, marshmallow, Pokémon thing that Andrew couldn’t even describe because damn it, Steven Lim was a deadly cocktail of cute and handsome in the way he found difficult to even start explaining without sounding like some mushy twelve-year-old. 

The worse thing about Steven though? Was how easily he had come into Andrews life and seemed to change his monotone persona, to the giggly and playful man that the world would see once the video was edited and published. How did he feel about that? Honestly, he didn’t know, and he doesn’t think he wants to, very much like his feelings towards the Asian boy that had fallen beneath him, not too long ago. And hence, here we go again. The trigger to these pointless thoughts. The slingshot to all this confusion and annoyance. It had started out innocently enough with them chucking snow at each other, playing a small game of chase (of which, he had won) and just acting like a pair of idiots; when towards the end of shooting, Steven thought it would be fun to try and tackle him. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You want some of that?!” Andrew called as he kicked snow towards Steven, a small laugh in his voice as his friend toddled around him, yelling something about a special episode and signing out, before fighting back and kicking some snow.  
“Wait, what was your worth it winner? Sorry…”  
“Chowgirls.” Adam had replied with what could have been both an irritated or a fond voice, a smile on his face either way.  
“Chowgirls~”  
“Wait, your favourite was Chowgirls?” A small nod answered him. “Well, Chow, girls.” He felt himself smirk and chuckle slightly, pleased with his ever so puntastic pun; even if Stevens laugh and Adams eye roll said otherwise. 

It wasn’t long after they played around a bit more, did it happen. Suddenly the Asian boy had his hands on his shoulder and mid back, his own hands reaching for the others shoulder and chest, before spinning and falling forward. The sweetest of grunts and ‘owf’ filling his ears as they crash landed.  
Have you ever had that moment when time seemed to slow down? Like really slow down. So, in reality, it could all just be a second, but in that moment, it feels like an eternity? Like everything just stopped, even the beat of your very own heart? That’s what Andrew felt. And even though he was laughing and smiling along with his friend, he still felt everything take a backflip, because holy shit, there was no need to write some romantic gloom about how perfect Steven really was.  
Steven himself was laughing. Laughing along with the angle shit on the floor. His eyes closed and hand, hot, on the mid-bit towards his hip and under arm. 

Andrew couldn’t help but feel curious; if his elbow hadn’t pinned his friend to the floor, would they have gotten up as quickly as they did? Of course, they would of! Because they were simply friends and that was it! Turning onto his side, he quickly rested his hand on his head and fell asleep on the pure white, hotel bedding. No chance, no way. He wasn’t in love. He couldn’t take that chance… not again. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a couple of weeks since the video was created, edited and then posted. As he predicted, it grew in popularity and quickly became an enormous success. Steven was happy, Adam responded with his usual sarcastic cheer, even though it was clear that he was pleased that this series got a good finale before the fourth season and Andrew? Let’s just say he had some other problems. 

“You’re not kidding anybody,” Said Adam in a rather loud tone one day, a cheeky smile on his lips. How anybody thought that he was a ‘sweet cinnamon roll’ was a mystery to Andrew. Sure, he was quiet and sometimes awkward, but he really wasn’t that sweet or innocent. It’s always the quiet ones after all.  
“I’m pretty sure he's like, your world or something. I’m not the only one who thinks that after all”  
“He is not my ‘world’” Andrew threw back, his eyes rolling. “We’re simply friends and anyway, who else, apart from shippers and some fans, would think other than that?”  
“Um, not meaning to earwig, but I do” interrupted a voice not too far from them. Shane Madej turned onto the conversation. His brown eyes peered through a pair of rather nifty glasses, showing that he was both amused and done with something or other.  
“You think you have it hidden, just look at you guy’s last video! Even I wasn’t that bad…”  
“But that depends who we’re talking about...” Interrupted Andrew, now taking a chance to tease Shane. Honestly, he was lucky that Ryan or Sara wasn’t there at the moment; a betrayed Shane was only funny when you were in a genuinely good mood.  
“If he's changing the subject, that means it's true”  
“Since when Eugene…”  
“Since you got blue balls over Steven falling-” a few laughs went through the room, causing Andrew to blush, before quickly saving himself.  
“Yeah, whatever, I’m just going to get something to drink.” Andrew then got up and started walking away, hands in pockets as he tried to ignore the yelling of his immature co-workers. 

They had no idea what they were talking about. Andrew was not in love with Steven. Yes, maybe he found him attractive. Sure, he found himself enjoying Stevens company. But he was not in love with Steven Lim. Presides, after what happened with his ex, he thought he would have learnt his lesson. Sure, at first it was great at first when you both fell into the lovey dovy stage of the relationship, but when you fall out of it? Let’s just say everything within your body will start screaming at you to stop before you get hurt. 

When he finally got to the Buzzfeed kitchen, Andrew grabbed a cup from the shelf and put it under the machine. A soft sigh hanging from his lips as he watched the cup fill up, He looked up for a moment and gave a polite nod to Ned. He didn’t see this as risky at first. I mean, Ned may have more mood swings than a girl on her first period and yeah, he talks about Ariel more than Ryan talks about ghost. But Ned was a mentally stable guy… at least that was the case until Andrews eyes then followed over to where Steven was talking to one of the producers. Probably some new idea for a video that would include him eating truffles or clavier at some point. Apparently, this was too much for Ned, as the moment Andrew turned back, Ned had ‘that look’. You know the look of someone that’s about to bring this shit up again. Andrew couldn’t even turn around to speed walk before Ned pounced on him. Although to give Ned some credit, he wasn’t half as bad as the other guys.  
“You know Andrew, you really shouldn’t wait.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” he lied while looking at the floor, praying that this would be over soon.  
“Oh really? So, you’re telling me that you weren’t giving Steven love eyes? While smiling fondly? And it wasn’t just then either.” Ned gave him a knowing smirk, one that basically yelled ‘just try to convince me otherwise’. Of course, Andrew took that challenge, even though that from watching their videos it could appear he looked that way.  
“Nope, not a single clue.” He denied once more, keeping his eyes on the ground as he took a sip from his newly made coffee  
“Not a single clue about what?” Both men looked towards the voice.

Andrew worried for a moment that it was Steven. He didn’t know if he should be thankful or not when he saw Zach, a shorter man that was probably as blunt, maybe more so, than Eugene. He went to speak when he got interrupted. Seriously, what was it with people butting in? Is this why scripts are a thing? Instead of just giving actors a prompt or something? They should do that in real life too.  
“Andrew is denying his feelings”  
“I can’t deny something if it’s not there...”  
“Oh, that. Yeah, Andrew, nobody is buying that. Like when are you going to own up?” Zach used his hands to express his point further. It was almost as if he had taken a mixed drink for everyone in the office, a mixed drink of frustration and bluntness. Andrew, with his own sip of stubbornness, denial (not that he would even admit it) and sarcasm, replied.  
“Own up to what? There is nothing to own up to. Steven and I are friends…”  
“Who like each other”  
“Thank you, Ned, finally someone starting to- “  
“As lovers and will probably start dating the moment Andrew gets his head out of his ass. You can glare at me all you want. But you’re going to have to own up that you got it bad.”  
At that moment, Ned and Zach seemed to think that they finally had cracked him. And not to lie, Andrew was starting to think the same? Maybe he was… no. No, no, no, no, no, no! No in as many languages as possible. He was not doing this to himself again! Was he? He gave out a small sigh and muttered a small shut up and went to walk away, ignoring the rather triumphant smirk on the pair faces. 

He didn’t even notice Steven until he literally went face first into the humanised puppy. The encounter was brief and awkward, to say the least. Well on Andrews part anyway. You know how he was on Violet? With the Ashdrew ship? Yeah, he would say that, but times by ten.  
“Hey, Andrew! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Steven yelled rather excitedly. His cheeks red and hands flapping about. Honestly, did this guy not have an off switch? He was too adorbl- loud.  
“Well, I’m here, I’m guessing this is to do with the show?” Despite his previous complaining, Andrew could feel his face form a rather fond smile. But can you blame him? It was hard to hate this guy. “Where are you going to be carting me off this time?” He asked with a ‘natural red tint’ and crossed arms. Stevens pure smile went up to his eyes, as he dramatically announces  
“We are going to eat, drum roll please” Both of them joined in tapping an imaginary drum with their fingers, making the sounds before Andrew pointed towards Steven. “Onion rings! I talked to Adam and our producer and both agreed that it would be awesome! So, what do you think?”  
“Sounds like a promising idea to me, I know childhood Andrew would be jumping for joy, I think I might know a couple of places we could check out”  
Steven muttered something about why he chose that particular item before quickly saying  
“Awesome man! Could you email those to me? And then we can have a meeting and discuss this further? I would love to know, but I have to go help with a shoot.”  
“That’s alright, I’ll see you later then?”  
“Yep, see you later” Steven then ran off giving Andrew a small wave that was followed by a returning wave. Honestly, that guy was both a pain and a joy to Andrews life. How could someone just be so adorable? But in a way that wasn’t childish, but endearing? And god did those eyes really pulled Andrew into the conversion. Eased him into it almost. It was one of many, for reasons why Andrew- he was doing it again wasn’t he? He took a sigh and turned to look at the eyes staring at him. Zach looked completely done with everything,  
“Oh my god, you are actually in love with that guy!” The shorter one exclaimed, motioning to the direction Steven walked in “Just give it up!” Ned simply just grinned and nodded along with his friend.  
“I- uh, um- Shut up, I’m going to my desk now” Andrew stuttered before simply walking to his desk without any further words. This scene wasn’t going to play. He is not in love with Steven… Right? 

Once he got back to his desk, Andrew buried himself in work. Jumping between answering emails, planning videos for Tasty and searching for those restaurants he knew did some pretty damn good onion rings in LA. He ignored the looks of his surrounding co-workers. He knew that they’re also doing their own work, but he could still feel their eyes on his back. Honestly? It was like a pride of lions, just waiting to pounce on him with pointless questions and untrue statements. It got even worse when Ned and Zach came back, talking about an idea for a video, their eyes on his back before sitting down and talking further about some ideas they had with the rest of the guys. Not long after Ryan sat down next to Shane and the holy trinity of people most likely to tease Andrew, were back together. Three, two, one.  
“And today on unsolved, we try to figure out, why the hell has Andrew hasn’t asked out Steven, or in retrospect why Steven hasn’t asked Andrew out…”  
“I’m not even a part of unsolved and I can answer that one, Ryan. Because both of them are in denial that there’s something there. Andrew more than Steven of course, as you can see here in Andrew general response when you bring up the topic. Case closed, Shane start making a new episode for the Hotdaga.” Keith jumped in after Ryan, making pretty much everyone around them nod with a small chuckle  
“Actually, there has never been a case, to begin with. So, can we all just stop? You know what, I’ll prove it to you” Andrew started as he looked for one of the only people that could save his ass right now. I mean not that it needed saving because, of course, there was no point, but I mean… Andrew really needed to find Ashley. 

It was a stroke of luck that Ashley was walking past them at that very moment. Feeling confident that she could help him, he spoke up.  
“Hey, Ash! So, remember when we did that Ashdrew thing?” She nodded in reply, with a raised eyebrow. “Well, during that we got to see each other, act how we would be when we like someone.” Ashley made a face of realisation and stopped him before he could say anymore  
“Ah, stop right there. You want me to help prove to these guys and pretty much everyone that you don’t have feelings for Steven, well don’t you worry, I have the perfect plan” Ashley then grabbed her phone and started typing. Andrew let out a sigh that was mixed with relief and pure happiness. Probably the closest he would feel to the feeling of taking off a bra at the end of the day.  
“Thank you so much, Ashley, wait, aren’t you’re on the other side of the office? How would you know… oh fuck me in the ass,” he groaned as music played out of Ashley’s phone, a smirk on her face as she swayed side to side and dramatically mouthed the words. What was the song? ‘Won’t say I’m in love’ from fucking ‘Hercules’. Somebody just shoot him now. 

One by one the guys all joined in. A mixture of smirks and laughter filling the atmosphere. To of which, Andrew kept on rolling his eyes and saying things like  
“Guys, we have to work.” And  
“Seriously, stop because it’s not happening” followed up with more complaints. Andrew even tried to put his headphones on, only for Adam to take them away from him. Well more like battle over them. Once the song finally came to the end they all looked towards him with raised eyebrows. None of them caring or noticing that they were getting some strange looks from their co-workers (apart from a selected few people who even danced along. Or at least smirked and yelled in agreeance. How was Ashley’s phone that loud anyway?) Andrew took a moment to think and sighed. He wondered if he should just say that he did, to get them to leave him alone, but what if Steven overheard? What would happen then?  
“You know it's okay, right? We all fall in love with somebody.” Andrew simply nodded to the voice.  
“I guess we do. Okay, well,” he took one last moment to think before taking the ultimate step. Of course, this was Andrew, he wasn’t going to say it outright; he has to hold some dignity, right?  
“I’m not going to say it out loud, now am I?” Complete silence hit him like a wave. You would think that the group of grown as men would have jumped up and cheered. Screamed on top of their lungs and probably start planning his wedding by now but they weren’t. This scared Andrew more than it should. Until he heard the same voice again, this time he realised who was speaking  
“That’s okay, I love you too ‘Drew.”

**Author's Note:**

> And boom! There’s the fic done. I hope you enjoy reading it. Now a disclaimer, I personally didn’t imagine Thespi or anyone in particular when I mentioned Andrews Ex, so please don’t attack me saying I’m disrespecting her when in actual fact I actually adore the living hell out of her. So yeah. As said before, feel free to tell me how I can improve, and I’ll see you next time. 
> 
> If you would like something like this, then feel free to drop a song from Disney/ non-Disney/ musicals (or maybe a scene from one) and a Buzzfeed couple (can be both Shippy and non-Shippy) in my ask box (Potatolover19 on Tumblr) :)


End file.
